1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an accessory for holding cups in automobiles and, more particularly, to a retractable cup holder installed on the front trim of an automobile at the inside of the passenger compartment such that it is selectively retracted or protruded by a user, thus conserving installation area and preventing it from interfering with the driver or passengers when fully retracted and allowing the driver or passengers to stably and conveniently place cups while driving a car with the cup holder being fully protruded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While driving a car, it is common for the driver and passengers to drink cupped or canned beverages. However, since most typical cars are not provided with any holder suitable for holding cups or cans, the cups or cans are randomly laid on the top of a center console or a crash pad. Alternatively, such cups or cans may be held by a coarse annular holder, which is manufactured and sold separately as an accessory, is mounted to a crash pad or to a side door. However, when a user randomly lays opened cups or cans on the top of a center console or a crash pad while driving a car, the cups or cans may rock from side to side and unexpectedly spill their contents. Additionally, such a coarse annular holder spoils the interior appearance of the passenger compartment and may interfere with the driver or passengers by occupying the interior space of the compartment. In brief, the interior of the passenger compartment of a car is not provided with means for stably holding cups or cans, thus causing several problems. That is, when beverage cups or cans are laid on the top of a center console or a crash pad, they may unexpectedly spill their contents, and a home-made coarse annular holder spoils the interior appearance of the passenger compartment and interferes with the driver or passengers.